1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing methods, apparatus, systems, and computer program products therefor, and more particularly to methods, apparatus, systems, and computer program products in support of securing valid authentication and authorization for access to computer resources and other items.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common to use passwords to control access to resources, including everything from documents, to bank accounts, burglar alarms, automobiles, home security systems, personal video recorders, and so on. Passwords often consist of text strings that a user must provide to a security system in order to obtain access to a secured resource. A password provided by a user typically is checked against a stored password to determine a match. If the entered password and the stored password match, access is granted to the resource.
Mechanisms for managing passwords typically are programmed into the software applications with which the passwords are associated. That is, a program external to the password is used to authenticate the password, check to see if the password is about to expire, and determine the access granted. Systems securing resources therefore typically have password management operations coded into them to process and authenticate a specific type of password content. Users have no control over how passwords are defined or used in typical systems securing resources. Moreover, changing the way in which a password is used typically requires changing program code in a system securing resources.
In addition, such systems generally are capable of accepting and administering security with respect only one type of password. If passwords are viewed as one type of security control data, then such systems can be said to function with only one kind of security control data. There is no way in such systems for anyone, especially not a user, to change from a password to some other kind of security control data without substantial redesign and recoding. There is no way in such system for a user or anyone else to determine to use more than one kind of security control data without substantial redesign and recoding. It would be beneficial to have improved ways of choosing and using security control data to secure resources through computer systems.